Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 8b
This is another work in progress, unfortunately. Part 8a is still being worked on, but this excerpt is a good follow-up to 8a and how events pushed things along and developed the characters into what they're becoming. After our last session, I realized that there's a lot of potential for conflict, especially internally, with Graydon. He's supposed to be a leader now, even though he doesn't want to be and tries to avoid it. Now he has to face some very tough choices that could divide those closest to him. Of Blood and Honor Part 8b: More Revelations As the airlock cycled open and the crew and passengers of the Lightning’s Ride stepped out, one of them in particular was almost knocked from his feet. Rena bounded into Graydon’s arms, jumping up, onto him. She wrapped herself around him with her arms and legs as she gave him a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, partially to support her and also to embrace her, Graydon returned the kiss. “You’d think you missed me.” Graydon said coyly as they broke from their embrace. “You’ve been gone for a month.” Rena said with a playful smile. “What do you think?” Rena hugged Graydon tightly again before stepping back to greet the rest of her friends. Stepping to the side, Rena eyed the somewhat larger group of people standing with Graydon. There were definitely more faces in the group that Rena didn’t know. “CJ… It looks like your crew has grown.” Rena said, eyeing her friend. “You could say that.” CJ responded. “Most of them are with the High Lord, though.” “Oh?” “Rena. Let me make some introductions.” Graydon interjected. “These are Master Stormblade and Master Braveheart. Both men served under my father.” “Gentlemen, it’s a pleasure.” Rena said, giving a respectful head bow to each. “And this is my sister, Arina Strykia.” Graydon said, trying to be as casual as he could with his final introduction. “Sister?” Rena immediately caught that part, the surprise registering in her voice. “I thought you and Allyson were the youngest?” “I did too, until a couple weeks ago.” Graydon said, looking back at his new-found sibling and smiling. “Who is this, Graydon?” Arina asked as she stepped forward. “This is Rena Traabo.” Graydon answered. “Proprietor of Phantom Station.” CJ hastily and loudly cleared her throat from behind Graydon. “Rena is also my girlfriend.” Graydon added. “Well, that does explain how you’ve come to base yourself here on this shadowport.” Magnus added as Arina sized Rena up. “Phantom Station may not be Antrixies, but we’ll keep you safe.” Rena replied to Magnus. “Home and hearth, right?” “Oh, so she’s not just eye candy?” Arina asked sarcastically. “She’s got a sense of humor too.” “I might not be working the entertainment circuit as a comedian, but I can more than support myself.” Rena answered back. Graydon could feel the tension between the two, so he stepped in between them. "I see this one got the family's sense of sarcasm." “CJ,” Graydon interrupted, changing the focus of conversation. “I believe you have some introductions to do too.” “Right.” CJ responded. “Rena, this is Selene S’tal, our new female version of Blade. And next to her is Shalranna the Wookiee. Apparently I saved him and he now owes me a life debt or something.” Before Rena could respond to CJ, though, the group was interrupted yet again by a disturbance coming from the side corridor. Everyone turned to see the Carcajou, Yon, escorting a young girl towards the group. With his arms pinning hers behind her back, Yon walked like the determined bodyguard he was. It was obvious that Yon had seen the girl as a threat, especially once the armor she wore was identified. Minus the helmet, this young female wore Mandalorian armor. “Sorry boss... and Blade, but this one says she has business with you, Strykia.” Yon said, nodding towards Graydon. “You better let go of me or I’ll rip your arms off and beat you with them.” The young girl said. “Girl, you’re welcome to try.” Yon nearly yawned as he responded. He didn't consider the girl a threat. “I’ll handle her, Yon. Thank you.” Graydon said, stepping towards them. He noticed the intense red glow coming from her eyes. Another Antrixian coming out of hiding. Yon released the girl, who quickly turned to glare at him. Nodding to Graydon, Yon turned, showing no concern for the girl, and left. While she stared after him, the young Antrixian turned to face Graydon. Her eyes still held a bright glow, even though her body language had relaxed. “Now. Why don’t you tell me who you are.” Graydon said. “I’m Melesa Antall and I’ve come in search of the man claiming to be a Antrixian Lord, wanting to take back the Commonwealth from the Imperials.” Although she had no idea if she was being appropriate with custom of etiquette, Melesa was trying her best. She had been raised by her family during her early childhood, but was orphaned before she was a teenager. If it hadn’t been for an old man that had taken her in, she’d probably been sold into slavery or dead. “Suppose that you’ve found that man?” Graydon asked, trying to remain casual and relaxed. “I’d need proof.” Melesa responded. “Fair enough.” Graydon said. “My name is Graydon Strykia. My brother, Draygan Strykia, was the exiled High Lord. With his death, the seat passed to me. I am Jinsai, known by the honor name, Blade. The call was put out because I intend to make right the wrongs that were put upon our people.” It was enough for Melesa. She had no idea on the protocol that she was supposed to follow, but this man sounded sincere to her. Plus he was far nobler than the other Antrixians she had recently encountered. Inside, she felt an old sadness for her family return, one that she had buried down deep inside of her many years ago. There was a lot of familiarity in the man’s actions and words, reminding her of her father. She quickly went down on one knee, bowing her head. “M’Lord,” Melesa began. “I bring good news and bad news.” “Melesa, please tell me.” “First, the good news is that I have come to answer your call and enter into your service.” Melesa said, remaining with her head down. “Second, the bad news is that your men on Mon Gazza are dead.” Graydon didn’t respond. The news hit him like a fist to the stomach. Immediately, his abdomen felt like it was twisted into knots. He didn’t have to ask for the identity of the men that Melesa spoke of, he just knew. Part of him knew that the words she spoke were true. It might have been the Force, or it might have just been his own intuition. Either way, Marcus Morgan and Eddard Resset had died, while in his service. His mind went back to the day that they had accepted going to Mon Gazza on his behalf. No, they had volunteered to go, posing as Antrixians. Then, the realization of Melesa’s news crashed home. “What?” CJ’s voice trembled from behind Graydon. “Blade… you had other people on Mon Gazza too, right? We were just there. We saw Dad and he was okay.” “I… I brought the remains here.” Melesa said, rising up from her kneeling position. “I couldn’t leave them there.” Melesa knew she was in the right place, now, for sure. But she wasn’t sure that the price that was paid was worth her finally finding her native people. “Graydon!” CJ had tears starting to fall down her cheeks. “Tell me she’s not talking about my dad.” “Bas, watch over her.” Graydon said, quickly turning towards his friends. “ Take me to the remains, Melesa.” Graydon turned and followed the young girl as she began to quickly walk away from the group, back towards where her ship was docked. Barestan Semly, who had watched events unfold quietly, moved to follow Graydon and the other. ---- In the cargo hold of Wynni and Melesa’s ship, the three Antrixians stood, looking at the carefully wrapped bodies lying on the floor. The Nalroni, Wynni Awgag, stood silently in the corner, watching. Graydon quietly bent down to the closest body and carefully pulled back the covering. Marcus Morgan looked like he was sleeping, peaceful and serene. Graydon reflected back on the man that was once his mentor. Even though he was Antrixian and trained as a Jinsai, he tried to remember that his current training as a Jedi prevented emotional attachments because of the strong, negative emotions loss could produce. Looking at his deceased friend, Graydon felt as if a hand was squeezing his heart. “Marcus and Eddard died because of me.” Graydon quietly said. “My Lord, don’t be foolish.” Barestan said from beside him. “These men died in service to a friend. You. It was an honorable way to die.” Barestan walked to the other bodies, carefully uncovering them to look at them. Letting out a sound of disgust, he quickly covered two them back up. “Marcus and Eddard were the only ones I knew had gone to Mon Gazza.” Graydon said. “What of these others?” “They’re Shiado.” Barestan answered, the disdain thick in his voice. “Shiado?” Graydon asked, quickly standing straight. “Yes, my Lord.” Barestan responded. “Melesa,” Graydon fixed his gaze on the young girl. “What do you know of this?” “We arrived on Mon Gazza to answer your call and found a battle going on.” Melesa said, trying to remain steady as she recounted to events. “These five were fighting a masked man and a group of aliens. The masked man had a laser sword and kidnapped a very young child and a female companion that was traveling with us. We had two others with us and with their help, we drove his group off. I tried to give aid, but the two surviving members of this group succumb to their wounds.” Melesa walked to Wynni and retrieved a datapad from the Nalroni. Walking back to Graydon, she handed him the datapad. “I believe the masked man was an Antrixian, also.” Melesa said. “We recovered the datapad after one of the dying men told me to deliver it to his daughter, CJ Morgan. It was discarded near where the masked man had taken hold of the baby.” “Dontaine.” Graydon scowled, looking over towards Barestan. “The dead woman used her dying breath to ask me to save her son and make sure he was raised to know what being an Antrixian truly was.” Melesa added. “We used the datapad to find Phantom Station and came here, looking for you.” “If that’s true, then it’s safe to say that Reaper now knows where you are.” Barestan said, straightening from the bodies. “Melesa and you, Wynni, you’ve done our people a great service.” Graydon said. “Go to the clinic across from the bar and get Dr. Crusher. Have her help prep the bodies, please. I’ll find you afterwards.” Melesa nodded and left the cargo hold at a fast trot. Graydon stood silently, staring down at the datapad. Barestan came and stood next to Graydon, silently waiting. “I would have to guess that the next move is ours.” Graydon quietly said. ---- :CJ, my lass: We both knew that this day would come. If yer reading this, then I’ve made my last jump. My only regret will be not seeing ya married to that good young lad from Caprica. Bastian looks at ya like I looked at yer mother, long ago. I see it, and while I was guarded, I know that he’ll take care of ya, after I’m gone. More likely you’ll take care of him. Yer too much like yer mother ta ever back down and let him fly the ship while yer in it. :I wanted the good life for ya, but you choose ta follow dear ole’ dad out into the stars. That’s fine by me still. Yer the best pilot I know and the best captain a starship could ever ask for. I know you’ve got your own ship, but the Lady Jasmyne will be needing someone ta look after her. That’s why I want you ta have her. Make sure she’s taken care of. Both you and yer mother are what gave her the name, so in essence, she’s part yours anyway. I doubt yer mother will want a smelly ole’ freighter when she flies around in yachts anyway. Still, tell her that I never forgot about her and I feared fer her each day, working with the Rebellion. :I know this is goin’ ta fall on deaf ears and you’ll rebel against yer ole’ man one last time when I say this: Get away from this crazy war. I’m leaving what savings I have to yer brother Wyatt and you. Along with yer grandmother’s house on Corellia, you can settle down and raise a family in peace. I know I say this, but yer goin’ to do what you feel is right. That means yer not stopping till this war is done. You’ve too much of yer old man’s stubborn-ness in ya. :I sent Blade to protect ya, but he’ll need ya more than you’ll need him in the end of this. :Lastly, you’ve made this ole’ spacer proud. I don’t care what ya do, as long as yer safe. Graydon inspired me and I have faith that in the end, in the Force, I’ll see ya again. Do not mourn my passing. Celebrate my life. I never regretted many days, especially when I was flyin’. It twas a good life. One I was happy to have shared with the best thing I ever did: having a good, honorable daughter. Let the stars guide ya. Fly true ta yer heart. May the Force be with ya. :Marcus Morgan CJ lowered the datapad into her lap as the tears silently ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and wept for her father. He had been the one constant in her life that had never let her down. He had taught her all that she knew when it came to plying the space lanes and flying a freighter. Now, he was gone. Part of her was storming inside. The information that Melesa had given them was enough to know that Graydon’s brother, Dontaine, was behind Eddard and Marcus’ deaths. It was once again her involvement with Graydon that had brought tragedy into her life. The other part was galvanizing her towards fully committing to ridding the galaxy of the stain that was Dontaine Strykia. Either part hated him. One part would distance her away from the man that had become her closest friend and confidant. The other part would push her even closer to helping Graydon in his quest to fulfill his destiny. Graydon stood close by, watching, calmly waiting for CJ’s response. Having moved the small group into one of the meeting rooms, Graydon was glad for the privacy now. His heart was totally going out to CJ right then, ignoring his own pain. This was more about CJ than it was about him. At least in his mind, it was. CJ let her nerves calm as best she could. She wanted to look at her best friend, but yet couldn’t bring herself to look into his eyes. She knew he would accept whatever was about to come, whatever decision she made. That was just the way he was. He didn’t judge. He just accepted. Graydon had rejoined her with her estranged mother. He’d also taken in her cousin as his own child, without hesitation. His family practically accepted her as part of their line, even though she wasn’t even close to being royalty like they were. And they were going to make sure Dontaine got the justice that was coming to him. “Graydon,” CJ said shakily. Her tears were still thick in her eyes as she looked up at him. “Promise me you’ll make him pay. Promise me that Dontaine will suffer.” “Reaper will be brought to justice and face a death that he more than deserves.” Graydon answered calmly. While he appeared calm on the outside, Graydon was struggling with keeping fear and rage at bay. Once again, Dontaine had brought personal loss into his life, taking someone he knew away from him. “I want to bleed him dry until the day comes that you put a blade through his black heart. I want him to feel the same things that we’ve felt. I want him to suffer!” CJ stood up, glaring with fierce determination in her eyes. “I want his world to burn!” Sebastian wrapped his arms around CJ and walked with her, holding her, as they exited the meeting room. Graydon watched his friends leave, a big part of him mourning just as much for CJ’s loss as for his own. Marcus had been a good friend to him. Rena walked up behind him, placing a hand softly on his shoulder. “What am I supposed to do, Rena?” Graydon asked, glancing back at her. “I know that there are a lot of people that want you to go rip your brother’s head off, right now.” Rena said softly. There was an emotional edge in her voice, but she was steadying herself better than expected. Marcus had been a close family friend to the Traabo’s for a long time, almost an uncle for Rena. “I will avenge all the wrongs that Reaper has wrought upon this galaxy.” Graydon stiffened. “This is the reason why the Jedi didn’t form attachments or have families. Personal loss was too much of a gateway to a darker path. But the Jinsai believed that family and attachments are what gave us our spirit to do right. To be honorable so we didn't disgrace our families. To right the wrong that was done.” “So you’re going after him?” Rena asked, coming around to face Graydon. “We can’t yet, but I will.” Taking Rena’s hands in his own hands, Graydon continued. “Right now, we need to honor the men that sacrificed their lives for us. Marcus must be remembered and laid to rest. This is my fault, though. And now I’ve put everyone in danger again. Reaper may be coming here, looking for me.” “No, this is my fault.” Rena said. “I’m the one who wanted to gather everyone together.” “Yes, but I put the call out. I sent Marcus and Eddard to Mon Gazza.” Rena said. “But now Reaper knows how to find Phantom Station.” Graydon added. “He can try.” Rena took on a determined look. Calling to the artificial intelligence that controlled the station, Ambrosia, Rena issued a series of commands. “Ambrosia: Inform everyone that we’ll be making emergency jumps. They either stay or leave within ten minutes. Take down the coordinate network also. Hyperspace jumps are your discretion. Jump us around the sector until you find someplace you think is safe.” “Yes, Rena.” Ambrosia responded. “We were ready for this in case the Imperials tried to find us.” Rena said with a hard smile. ---- Over the next two days, Graydon had been caught in a whirlwind of activity. The weight of duty weighed upon him. Moraine and Magnus had taken up a significant amount of time trying to help him to form a provisional council to start administering to the needs of his people. The first meeting was showing him just how much work lay ahead of him. “I have concerns, my Lord.” Taless paced around the head of the table. “Nihtrad doesn't have our interests at heart. They are purely a self-centered group, only looking for wealth.” “I have to agree with Taless, Graydon.” Moraine added in from her seat across the table. “Despite your misgivings, can we really say that any of them have done anything against us?” Graydon sat calmly, taking in everyone around the table. Heathyr and Robb both stood behind him, acting as the customary guard for the High Lord, even though Graydon protested it every step of the way. He had assembled this group together to act as advisers, in essence, his Small Council, just as every High Lord had within the Landsraad of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Around the table, the people that had come to answer the call put out by the High Lord looked from one another, waiting for someone else to begin. Bren Inarro, the Corellian rebel, was the first to answer. “I haven’t been raised with a kreffing silver spoon in my mouth, but I’ll tell you this: You bring them along for this ride, you’re leaving an opening for another Hutt enclave to establish its’ self. They’ll take over your home.” “Yes, Graydon.” Moraine agreed. “Bren is right.” “The Commonwealth has always upheld a way of life different than that found in the Outer Rim.” Barestan added after Moraine. “We are decent people that follow the laws set by our government.” “Aunt Moraine, you said it yourself that I will bring change, did you not?” “Yes, but…” “Barestan? I am the leader of our people, am I not?” Graydon quickly interrupted Moraine. “Yes, my Lord.” “Then why are we discussing this?” Graydon stood and began pacing. He absently stilled the lightsaber from swinging on his belt. “I’m not giving Bartok the keys to the palace. Rena has done nothing but help us, at her own expense. Hallyy has done nothing but provide support for us when we've needed it. They have helped us, not taken advantage of us.” “Yet.” Taless interrupted. “What’s their price going to be when we’re done?” “Yes. What price?” Moraine jumped right in to follow Taless. “You have shown yourself to the galaxy now. Nihtrad now has the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth and a Jedi counted into their ranks. You are a powerful symbol for a Hutt to flash around, attempting power plays. The Hutt should be intelligent enough to keep quiet, but greed is a mighty persuader. He could draw the Empire down on us.” “I don’t work for Nihtrad. I merely help out my friends.” Graydon answered hotly. “Your friends and your consort work for Nihtrad. That is enough of a perception to everyone else to count you among their numbers.” “Moraine, Taless… Everyone else: What do we do? Phantom Station is a resource that is very valuable to us right now. Without, we have no home, no information network to draw on, and no supply hub to rely on.” Graydon started and calmly defended those who were considered his friends. “Right now, at this moment, we are an integrated part of this station. We can provide defense and support if need be. We hide here because Phantom Station stays hidden, never staying in one spot for long. There’s not much else for options right now. If anyone knows of any other options, speak now.” “I wanted to save this for the close of the meeting, my Lord.” Taless said after a long silence. “Lord Regent Atraydes sent a message through covert channels and we received it this morning. Within a month, we’ll have three frigates arriving at a spot near Mon Gazza.” “Leeto’s sending ships?” Graydon sat back down slowly. A bit of surprise registered on his face. “Yes. Part of Lord Draygan’s resistance fleet. You’ll have a command.” Taless responded. “I don’t want a command.” Graydon said humbly. “I’ll do more good doing things as I always have. The ships are yours, Taless. I’ll fight on my feet rather than from a chair.” “But, my Lord, you’re putting yourself in harm’s way every time you choose to directly face your foes.” Heathyr responded from behind Graydon. Usually quite, the small Knyden Shadow Warden continually chastised Graydon for putting himself in danger. “Our people live by an honor code, centuries old, Quickstep.” Graydon answered, turning his chair to address her by her honor name. “If I’m to lead our peoples, I need to be an inspiration, not a bureaucrat giving orders from safety while others risk it all. I need to honor the memories and sacrifices of my family and our people. I need to do this to make sure I do what I’m supposed to do.” “You are your father’s son.” Moraine commented. “I have to be.” Graydon responded, giving his aunt a smile. “Now then, as to the original order of business: Starting today, we look for an alternative to Phantom Station as our home. We also need contact with Allyson to begin coordinating with the Nova Wolves. Everyone remember to be wary of any Jinsai or others from home, saying they were displaced. Reaper and his Shaido are still out there and may try to come for us. Let’s be ready for them if they do. Until next time, may you find shade.” ---- Graydon walked out of the conference room with Heathyr and Barestan flanking him and T-3R1 following, only to find Magnus and Nessa waiting for him. They both had a look of concern etched on their faces. “Stormblade. Nessa.” Graydon greeted the older Jinsai and his close friend. “You two look like someone just plugged up the refresher.” “Not hardly, blue eyes.” Nessa answered. “It’s the opposite, my Lord.” Magnus Tarkand responded. “A child has been born on Antrixies. The Imperials claim that it is your child, or at least the child of the clone and Danara.” Graydon was immediately quiet and lost in deep thought, choosing to not respond right away. His escorts waiting quietly next to him, scanning for danger. Nessa studied Graydon while he stood there. “Holy frakkin’ smokes!” She exclaimed. “It really is your kid!” “That is impossible, young Nessa…” Magnus started to interrupt. “It’s not impossible.” Graydon cut Magnus off. “It’s highly probable. No, I know it’s true. I feel it. Danara has had my heir.” “Oh wow!” Nessa exclaimed. “Not only did you sleep with an Inquisitor, but you knocked her up, too! It had to be on Manchi, didn’t it?” “Do the math. It’s not hard to figure it out.” Graydon said, casting his eyes down. “This certainly does present an interesting dilemma.” Magnus said once everyone else had quieted down again. “You have an heir now and quite possibly an Imperial-controlled heir at that. I believe we should be wary of assassins now.” “Yes… But the Imperials need to be worried about my first heir, since ascendancy follows birth order.” Graydon responded. “Oh right.” Nessa chimed in. “Anna!” “Yes. Anna was declared my heir before this child was born, giving her birth order over the new child.” “But bloodlines will give this child precedence over her. Any court or the Landsraad would see that. An adopted child does not get the same benefits as a natural born noble.” “I beg to differ, Master Stormblade.” T-3R1 suddenly cut in, giving Graydon the opening he needed. “An adopted child does have the same ascendancy rights to House and Title if she’s of blood relation to the other siblings, with a common parent still alive and part of the equation. Anna meets the criteria since she and her half-brother now share a parent.” Nessa watched back and forth, looking at Magnus’ expression and Graydon’s, which had grown sober. “Are you saying that Anna is also the daughter of Danara?” Magnus squinted as he said it, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Anna was born to Becca Verkaik, before she was taken by the Imperials and forced to become Danara. Danara turned to the Dark side in hopes of being able to save her daughter from the Empire. Guess what? It worked. If that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be Anna’s guardian and I guess, step-father. She wouldn’t be here, nor would she be training as a Jedi and a Jinsai.” “Before your grandfather was High Lord, Anna would have been declared a bastard child with no rights or privileges within your House. Your grandfather changed that in order to allow some Houses to continue on with their bloodlines and names.” Magnus smiled. “Perhaps Kayl knew something about the future when he had the Landsraad change that law.” “Perhaps.” Graydon maintained his seriousness. “Regardless, Danara and I now hold equal sabacc hands. I was hoping that I could have Anna be my trump card to pull Becca back to the Light side. Now she can try to sway me over to her.” “You’re not going to fall for her crap, are you?” Nessa asked. “No I won’t and as of right now, I am stating, for the record, that I believe that the child is the product of relations with a clone of Graydon Strykia.” “That is a falsehood.” “Let it be a falsehood. I’m not bound to the oaths like you and the other Jinsai.” ---- On a mesa just outside of the small port town of Monclava on the world of Ibera, two cloaked figures gazed off across the open plains towards one of the farming settlements. Draygan Strykia took a deep breath, enjoying the wind fluttering his cloak. It was a rarity for him to get to feel the open air. “I’m not sure I like the idea of us being planet-side like this.” Draygan’s companion, Bronn Holcom said. “We’re too exposed.” “The Iberans have never done us wrong, Bronn.” Draygan said with a smile, his eyes lighting up with an intense red glow. “Vyctoria has never done us wrong in the past.” “I’m sensing you may be a bit smitten with the governess, my Lord.” “Fresh air, good food, and a beautiful woman. I can think of worse ways to go.” Draygan nudged Bronn. “I’m in hiding and on vacation. While I hate to throw all the responsibility on my brother, this is what we have to do for now. Besides, I’m dead, remember?” “Yes.” Bronn responded with a smile. “I hope your uncle knows what he’s doing with this plan. Enjoy it while it last, young lord. The day of reckoning will be on us before we know it.” Behind the pair, two of Draygan’s personal guards helped the freighter captain Laine LeCarré and his co-pilot Jez’set finish off-loading their cargo into the speeder truck. Soon the four men would journey into Monclava to enjoy another form of exile and just relax for a while. ---- Leeto Atraydes had been walking on edge for months now. The birth of the new Strykia child cemented the Landsraad into trying to cooperate with the High Lord and the new family line that was emerging on Antrixies. Still, he held the High Lord in suspicion. The youngest son of his best friend, who use to ask to hear stories of the Jinsai, who humbly said yes to a betrothal to Leeto’s daughter, didn’t seem like the man that the boy should have grown into. Leeto frowned as he looked over the daily reports from the Landsraad assembly. His mind was not on the daily running of government. He was thinking about the possibility of just one more Imperial hammer swinging down to seal the fate of his beloved Antrixian Commonwealth. For over twenty years, since the death of his friend and liege, Artur Strykia, Leeto had held the reigns of leading his people and the figure-head government under the iron fist of the Imperials. The return of Artur’s twins to the Commonwealth meant that the Strykia lineage would continue. But had they been corrupted? Were the once shining twins now Imperial puppets? Graydon had returned with a consort, a fiery woman that was dark and brooding. Leeto was sure that the Imperials had planted Danara to be one more safeguard to keep Graydon in check. They had also produced the first heir to the Strykia House and now to the High Seat of the Commonwealth. Leeto hadn’t heard anything from Artur’s brother, Admiral Edric Strykia, since Graydon’s brother had been pronounced dead. Hope was dying with the Lord Regent. Absorbed in his thoughts, Leeto barely noticed the flash on his console, alerting him to an incoming transmission. Keying the console, Leeto activated his private viewscreen. “Greetings, Lord Regent.” Came the voice and image of the younger Aren Carridin. “Aren…” Leeto said, very surprised. “How did you…” “Don’t worry. I’m transmitting on a tight-beam frequency that’s for your eyes and ears only.” Aren smiled, his eyes lighting up with a fierce glow. “Since the Antrixian Resistance is being broken up, I had to let someone know.” “Know what? What are you talking about?” Leeto frowned at the younger Antrixian. “You’re taking a great risk.” “Yes I am.” Aren said, turning serious. “My Lord, listen: The Imperials are scheming to destabilize us from the inside. The High Lord is an imposter. He may be a clone or an Imperial agent. Either way, he is not Graydon Strykia.” “How can you be sure?” “Because I’m with Lady Allyson Strykia and the Nova Wolves. And because I met the real Graydon Strykia a month ago on Jubilar. These two are Jinsai Gai’din, the ones on Antrixies are not.” “So I did send forces to the right place then?” Leeto asked. He felt his pulse quickening. “I’d suggest that you begin secretly solidifying support for the twins in the Commonwealth. Lady Strykia says that when the time is right, they are coming home.” Aren smiled, but it was a hard, cold smile. “I believe that they mean to yank the Commonwealth out of the Imperial’s hands with their teeth.” “We have support already. But now, knowing the truth, we may see things heat up again.” “Stay their hands, Leeto.” Aren said. “Support the twins as best you can and let us come to you. Don’t let too many come out to reinforce us, though. Too much may draw to big of a target on us. Carridin, out.” As the viewscreen went blank, Leeto leaned back and let out a long, drawn out sigh. Closing his eyes, he began to smile. ---- The Maradis Nebula, as always, cast it’s bright, yellow and orange light through the viewports of the Sol’voc cruiser, Independence. Brief flashes of static discharge amongst the swirls inside the nebula made it look like a sandstorm on Cambis. It’s sheer size was breath-taking, making those who ventured near it appear insignificant. Edric Strykia gazed out the bridge ports of the Independence, watching some of the ships in the Antrixian Resistance fleet maneuvering about. Five vessels in particular were his focus. He watched those five vessels, led by the Midlorian cruiser, the Damodred, form up in a group that would act as the first vanguard to investigate the new High Lord calling for allies in the Mid Rim. If the new Lord was truly his nephew, Graydon Strykia, then Edric would see that Graydon had all the support he needed. Edric’s attention was finally broken by the reflection of two people standing behind him. “You can still refuse this.” Edric said without turning around. He addressed the two captains of the ships he’d been watching. “The fleet will still need ships to harass the Imperials until the Empire falls.” “I have no doubt that the battles here will be enchanting and songs will be sung about them, but my call is to serve the High Lord.” Spoke Alysanna Osgrey. A tall woman with dark hair and piercing eyes, many called her a Jinsai reborn. Since she was old enough, Alysanna had been a very active participant in the resistance against the Imperial occupation. “We don’t even know for sure if this person is really the High Lord.” Edric said, as he turned to address her. “That is your job, first and foremost. Find out if it truly is my nephew.” “The Lord Regent states that the Shadow Wardens that located the High Lord’s family have reported in that he is who he says he is.” Spoke Renald Stilgar. The man was a seasoned veteran of the conflict against the Imperials, with scars to prove it. His one good eye flared with red brilliance when he spoke of the hope that was circulating through the fleet. The rumor of Graydon and Allyson Strykia, being alive, but not the imposters on Antrixies, had spread like wildfire. That the twins were alive and fighting against the Empire out on the Rim of the galaxy was like a clarion call for the resistance fighters. Hope was returning tenfold. “I know what Leeto has said.” Edric responded. “Since we lost Draygan and dispersed the fleet, contact with the Wardens has been almost nothing. I truly hope that it is not one more Imperial ruse, trying to draw us into the open.” Since the supposed death of Draygan Strykia, the resistance fighters had to suffer through rumors of the Strykia twins returning to Antrixies and siding with the Imperials. But Edric had finally revealed the existence of the Shadow Wardens and how they had been tracking the real twins across the outer territories of the galaxy. The set of twins on Antrixies were imposters while the real set were touted as being the saviors of the Commonwealth. For the first time in twenty years, Edric saw a gleaming fighting spirit in the eyes of his people. His disclosure of that information had been the boost that a tired group had needed. Edric’s statement was part of his own ruse. He was playing off of the idea that if the people knew of a Jinsai Gai’din who had recently become the High Lord through birth-line ascension, they might blindly go to him and create a target that would draw the Imperials right to them. Whereas, if he allowed a slow build-up to occur, building Graydon’s reputation and power, he could have his nephew prepared to force the Imperials off their homeworld… possibly even throwing them back to the Core Worlds in one swift strike. Edric had patiently waited for twenty-one years. He was prepared for this, but few others were. Twenty-one years ago, the then-Republic had turned on the Antrixian Commonwealth, stating that the Jinsai, who were strongly allied with the Jedi and heavily integrated into Commonwealth society, were traitors against the Republic. A coupe by the Jedi had brought about the merciless attack. Order 66. At least that was what the general populace was told. The Jinsai and the Antrixian military were nearly shattered. Edric, having discussed events of the Clone Wars with his late brother, Artur, was quick to act. Edric was ready to evacuate any and all of the Antrixian Defense Force to undisclosed locations. This was primarily due to the threat that Separatist-alligned forces posed to Thyferra, the Ithic Corridor, and other parts of the Levrian Expanse. His preparation paid off, though. He saw that his oldest nephew, Dontaine, had started a revolt which had killed Artur. The majority of his family had either been slain or scattered across the galaxy. Those that went into hiding did so because Artur’s wife, Marissa, was also prepared. When the revolt by Dontaine came, along with the attack by the Republic/Imperial forces, Edric didn’t waste time. It was obvious that he was going to fight a losing battle on that day. Instead, he chose to draw out the conflict, retreating a majority of the ADF to parts of the Maridis and Relkan Sectors where they could hide and regroup. For twenty years, Edric and his nephew, Draygan, led the resistance against the Imperials, as the Empire occupied the Commonwealth, holding it in an iron grip. The resistance perfected hit-and-run raids and fast attack tactics, merely to be cause the Empire pain and misery. Large-scale operations against the Empire were kept to an absolute minimum. Edric had promised Marissa that he would wait for the twins to fulfill their supposed prophecy. Now, more than ever before, he believed that she was right. And he was ready. Playing the political maneuvering that was called “the Game of Houses”, Edric meant to strengthen House Strykia, deal with the Imperials, and see that many wrongs were righted. “I want you to go out to this person, if it is Graydon, and begin sowing the seeds that he needs and we need.” Edric said, continuing with his address of the two captains. “Graydon will need our full support, both politically and militarily.” “And what are our orders should he turn out to be an imposter?” Alysanna asked. “Destroy him.” Edric answered without hesitation. “We no longer can afford to play by Gai’din rules. If we wish to survive, we have to grow teeth and be the wofvens that we need to be.” “What of the Landsraad?” Stilgar ask. “What of it?” “My House says that the Harkonnas may be maneuvering against the loyalists and the Imperials.” Stilgar’s eye glow gave away the anger that the subject of the Harkonna’s brought up in him. “There are rumors that they have sent a ship or two to the Peruvian Sector.” “I would hope that the good Baron would not align himself with the Dominion. The rumors that Harkonna supported Reaper and his cohorts still abound. If those rumors resurface, it could crash their House down to the ground. Ten other planets could lay claim to Geidi Prime, even though no one would want it.” Edric replied. “Let that worm try another double-cross. I’ll help stake his head in front of the High Palace this time!” Alysanna spat. “We know that Reaper is still active, hiding out on the Rim, somewhere. You both be wary. I’m sure that Lord Graydon and Lady Allyson aren’t quite ready to face him… yet.” Edric said. “That time will come, though.” “By your leave, then, Admiral.” Alysanna said, bowing to Edric. “One last thing, captains.” Edric added. “Once you establish yourselves with Graydon, I have a tender ship heading out to meet you. We acquired a shipment of S-thread nodes from a source that was over-stocked. The tender will seed over one hundred nodes from Iberia to Mon Gazza. Coupled with four relay stations we acquired and are towing into place, we will have communications between you and the home guard.” “That is a lot of distance to cover.” Stilgar said with surprise. “Our communications won’t be necessarily in real-time at maximum distance, but the delay will be better than it is now. All of our ships that are equipped with our old hyper-transceivers will be able to coordinate with each other. Now… May you find shade and water, my friends. May the Force be with you.” ---- Graydon had played politics enough for one day. His head hurt from answering so many questions and trying to appease just as many people. Mentally counting the number of Antrixian people he had gathered around him, he didn’t see how it was getting to be so overwhelming. How was Allyson dealing with ten times the amount of people in the Nova Wolves? It made him want to go back to the days when he was simply a hired hand on board a freighter. He had never wanted to be High Lord. He just wanted to do the right things when he needed to do them. Unfortunately, that put the task of leading his people on his shoulders. It was the right thing to do and the time to do it was now. He had leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, for a moment. Sitting back up straight, he found his constant shadow, Heathyr, quietly watching him from across the room. The small Knyden refused to leave him alone, unless he was sleeping or taking care of hygiene. Even then, he had to order her to give him some privacy. The quiet one that didn’t bother him was Selene. She sat in a chair, across the room from both Heathyr and himself. Since their return from Jubilar, Selene had attached herself to him, not out of duty or honor, but because he was the only one that seemed to spend time with her and actually care about her as a person. It wasn’t that Selene was ugly or anything. Graydon could admit that she was a very attractive woman. But she was quiet and withdrawn. According to Nessa, Selene was quite deadly too. Between CJ and Selene, a lot of Imperials had died at the garrison on Draven because of the girls’ skills. Right at that time, Selene seemed lost in her own thoughts too. Graydon didn’t do it often, out of respect for others, but at that point and time, he opened himself to the Force and sought out Selene’s presence within it. At first, he wished he had maintained her privacy. Then his curiosity took over. He had found something that he wasn’t expecting: Selene wasn’t human. While her outward appearance was human, she was alien underneath, but not like Willa, who was a very sophisticated replica droid. Selene was an actual living, breathing alien. “Quickstep, would you give Selene and me a couple moments?” Graydon asked, quietly. The small Shadow Warden looked from Graydon to Selene, then quietly nodded and stepped out. Once the door had closed behind Heathyr, Graydon slowly moved over to a chair next to Selene. Quietly and calmly he sat down. Selene gave him a quizzical look. “Selene, why did you choose to stay with us?” Graydon asked. “Because you did the right thing by rescuing my friend. Shalranna’s still alive because of Captain Morgan.” Selene answered. “So why are you here with me and not with CJ and the others?” “Oh, don’t get the wrong idea.” Selene said, almost on the defensive. “Don’t get me wrong, blue eyes. You’re cute and all, but not my type.” “That’s not what I ask.” Graydon said calmly. “I’m not judging and I’m not asking you to treat the Lord of Nothing any different than you have treated me. I just want to know the truth of why you have stayed close to me.” Selene was quiet for a few minutes, eyes cast down, deep in thought. Even without the Force, Graydon knew she was struggling with how much she was willing to tell him. She finally looked up, into his eyes. Within her eyes, Graydon could see a loneliness that longed for belonging. “I’ve always been the outcast, since I was very young.” Selene said, almost a whisper. “Once I was with you and the rest of the crew, you took time to talk to me. And it was casual talk, like a friend. You still do that, when you have time.” “I know it hasn’t been that long, but you are accepted as one of my friends, Selene. You’ve helped my friends and I more than once now. You could have left by now, but you’ve stayed. You’re part of the family now.” Graydon gave her his most sincere smile. “Thank you… m’lord.” She said with a bashful smile. “Maybe if Rena didn’t have you under lock and key, some day…” “Oh no… Don’t go there.” Graydon said, raising his hands in a mock defensive posture. “I’ve been down this road with CJ already.” “I’m kidding.” She said, feigning a scowl and posturing like she could hit him. The pair laughed for a bit, definitely falling into an easy air between each other. “Seriously, though, Selene,” Graydon began. “Why is a beautiful creature like you here and not attached and living in the lap of luxury?” “Men can’t handle me.” Selene said with fake bravado. She then grew quiet again. “Because beauty is only skin deep. When most people find out the truth, they run away scared.” “What truth?” Selene looked up into Graydon’s eyes again. This time, there was hurt there, in her eyes. Tears looked to be forming there also. The sadness that was clearly marked on her face spoke to Graydon. Something had happened to her in the past or she was hiding a secret deep down inside. Whatever it was, Graydon couldn’t fathom what it could be without intruding on her with the Force again. “I was raise on Emberlene by my adoptive mother.” Selene said. As she spoke, for the first time in many years, Selene allowed her appearance to shift from the human disguise she so often wore to that of her true form, a Clawdite. “She saved me and raised me. But only to be a tool because she knew what I was.” Selene cast her large, blue eyes down, not wanting to look at Graydon for fear of his reaction. “Selene, you don’t have to be scared or afraid here.” Graydon said with nothing but calm and compassion in his voice. Reaching over, he gently raised her head so he could look into her eyes. “If you want to remain hidden in your everyday appearance or another, your secret is safe with me. Just as long as you’re not a Founder.” “A Founder? No, I’m a Clawdite.” She answered. “I can change my appearance as needed.” “Good. Now on that subject, I want you to know that I’ll never ask you to do that against your will.” Graydon responded. “Secondly, I hear you’re pretty handy with your weapons. Why don’t you start working for me?” “Work for you?” “Sure. I could use a close friend that will watch my back.” Graydon said with a smile. “You watch mine, I’ll watch yours.” “You’re not freaked out?” Selene asked, drying what tears had started to form. “Why should I be?” Continue Reading Category:Events